


The Wardrobe

by WritingsOfAHobbit



Series: Kili/Reader Stories [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsOfAHobbit/pseuds/WritingsOfAHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Can I request a Kili x reader, when they are hiding in a very small space, and they are crammed very close to each other and there's a lot of tension, then Kili confesses that he's in love with the reader? ❤️ It would be great if you could write this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wardrobe

“We’re gonna die.”

“No we’re not.”

“Yes we are. It’s going to be horrible.”

“Please try to be positive.”

“We’re going to die horribly and quickly.”

“That’s not positive.”

“It is if it’s quick.”

“Oh for the love of Mahal!”

“This is your idea! I didn’t want to be here.”

“Get off my foot!”

“I’m not _on_ your foot!”

“Yes you are!”

“No, I’m not!”

“Oh.”

“What?”

“I’m standing on my own food.”

“Kili!”

“Y/N!”

“Don’t get sarky with me you sp-mph!”

Kili clamps a hand over your mouth. In the dim gloom of this pathetically small wardrobe, you see his eyes widen. On the other side of the wooden doors, another door opens and closes.

Your heart beats so fast you think it’s going to burst from your chest, your breathing stops and your eyes are as wide as dinner plates.

_This is how I die_.

For some stupid, unfathomable reason you and Kili had decided to break into his uncle’s office. Well, Kili decided that he wanted to know what was in those so important, so secretive letters that the King wrote each week to the Shire. You tagged along just to try and keep Kili out of trouble. Fat lot of good that did you.

You were about to murdered by the King. How could you get away with this? He had to have the _smallest_ wardrobe known to dwarves. Even you had a bigger wardrobe than him, and you were six social classes lower!

On the other side of the door the King seats himself at his desk, and not long after you can hear pen against parchment. It seems you’re in for the long haul.

The wardrobe is so small that you and Kili are stood chest to chest, with your backs to the sides, which must surely be bulging outwards. You’re toe-to-toe, nose-to-nose (sort of) and something is jabbing you uncomfortably in the hip.

You shift a little, but to no avail. Whatever it is, it’s still jabbing you. It’s not hard, but it’s not exactly soft. It feels almost like…

“ _Kili_!” you hiss through his hand.

Kili shakes his head in a ‘what’ motion?

You glance down and a blush rises on his cheeks. Oh Mahal, it truly is what you think it is! “Wanna tell me something?” You demand, pushing his hand away from your mouth. If you weren’t quite so angry right now, you would have noticed that Thorin had stopped writing.

“I- I uh.. think you’re really pretty?”

A shadow blocks out the light.

“Really?” You hiss. “Is that so?”

“Well, I, uh, might also be… in… _love?..._ with you.”

“You _what_?”

The doors are thrown open and the two of you tumble out onto the King’s bedroom floor with surprised shouts.

You land in a pile at the King’s feet and, whilst you curl up into a ball, Kili looks up and grins.

“Afternoon, uncle!”

The King rumbles above you. “And what are the two of you doing in my bedroom?”

“Ah, well, you _see_ , we were-“

“I don’t really want to know.” Thorin sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What I do want to know, however, is why you thought that telling your amral about your affections in such a way was a good idea?”

“Well I didn’t _plan_ to tell her like _that_!” Kili objects, picking himself up and dusting himself off. He turns a hand to you but you ignore it, finding your own feet. “Does this mean we’re together now?”

You laugh. “Of course not!” Kili looks crestfallen. “What’s it to say about our relationship if you confess your love in your uncle’s wardrobe?”

“Well I thought I was about to die!”

“And who did you think was going to be the one to kill you?” Thorin muses before shaking his head. “As the two of you like my clothes so much, you can take the dirty basket down to the laundry and wash them. Then, Kili, you and I are going to have a chat about how to properly go about courting a young woman.”

“Yes uncle.”

You role your eyes at Kili, bow to the King and head for the door. “You’re carrying the basket!” you call over your shoulder.

“Hey! No fair!”


End file.
